We Were Born For Tragedy
by StarStrukk22
Summary: When Torn and Selena are exposed to the filthy doings of the KG and the Baron, life takes an unexpected turn for the worst and life couldn't be any more full of surprises. Last chapter added! Read & review, hope you like it!
1. Intro

Storm clouds threatened the sunny day overhead. Little drops of rain already started to fall one by one. It finally started to pour down. The young woman looked up and sighed. She was eighteen, '5"6", had silver blue eyes, jet black hair that poured down her backside, and wore flat black knee-length boots, short blue cargo shorts, black and red fingerless gloves, and a crimson tube top. She walked into the Hip Hog Heaven Saloon and seen her brother wave to her. Torn. He had orangish-brownish hair that fell to his shoulder, was very muscular, stood at about six foot, and was eighteen. Did I mention that they are fraternal twins, cause that's a pretty good detail, but they don't look like it.

"Hey Selena. What are doing here?" He narrowed his eyebrows.

"It's pouring outside." Selena replied in a monotonous tone.

"Go home to mom. You know she is going to be worried about you." Torn explained. Selena and Torn lived with their mom because they were convinced she had not gotten over her husband(their dad's) death, which occurred ten years ago. He served in King Damas's army before Damas had been banished, and he had died fighting the disgusting metal head's. They also had a ten year old brother named Blade who was named after their late father. He had never seen his father and never will. Selena and Torn feel remorse for him. There father had been a great man. A fighter. A loving man. A good provider, and all of it taken away because of a few metal heads.

"It's too wet outside Torn." Selena whined.

"What happened to your zoomer?" Torn sighed.

"The stupid Krimzon Guards took it away." She crossed her arms.

"About what this time?" Torn asked in a stern voice. A few years after their father had died she had to see a psychologists because of horrible nightmares she's had every night. When she turned sixteen she stopped having the dreams and never seemed to stay out of trouble. Selena sighed.

"Illegal street races." She winced. Torn's gaze became apparent that he was very angry.

"I just cannot believe you sometimes Selena Aero Blackheart. Mom can barely get up in the morning, but when you always get in trouble, it makes it worse for her." Torn boomed.

"I'm sorry Torn." Selena looked away from his menacing glare.

"You know mom thinks that you need discipline. One more bad thing and it's off to boot camp for you." Torn's anger in his voice vanished, replaced by concern.

"Look, I promise I will be more better behaved. It's not like I do these things on purpose. I am trying out for the Class III race tomorrow." Selena beamed.

"Well I wish you the best of luck." He smiled.

"How about we head home now." Selena suggested.

"Yeah. I'll give you a ride." He said leaving the table behind.

"Mom? When are Torn and Selena coming back?" Blade asked his mother. Before she could answer, they both busted through the front door.

"Where on earth have you two been?" Their mother worriedly asked.

"Relax mom, just searching for a job." Torn approached her and kissed her on the cheek.

"And what about you, Selena?" Her mom crossed her arms.

"I uh, applied for races tomorrow." She replied.

"Cool! I can't wait to see you race!" Blade jumped up from the couch. "I know you'll win cause you always tell me about those street races..." Selena cupped her hand over Blade's mouth.

"Wow this kid has an active imagination." Selena held her brother by the shoulder.

"Now, Selena. Racing is out of the question. I just can't bear to see you get in an accident." Her mother shook her head in disapproval.

"Oh, lighten up mother," Selena's tone grew sarcastic. "You always told me to get a hobby. I mean I love to race."

"As long as you're careful, dear." She warned Selena.

"Mom, don't be ridiculous. I can handle the KG then I can definitely handle a fast zoomer and a few turns." Selena rolled her eyes.

"Selena! When you become a racer, can I come and watch you?" Blade asked, his eyes full of wonderment. Selena rubbed his head and smiled.

"Sure thing kiddo."

The next day, Selena had gotten to the race tracks early. She always loved working with zoomers. Especially if that meant riding them very fast. She seen the sign-up sheet and very carefully signed her name, age(which you had to be sixteen or older.), and address. As soon as she was done she looked up to find a man standing beside her.

"I've never seen you around here before. You race?" The man asked. He was about six foot, look to be eighteen, had orange hair covered with a helmet, had amber eyes, had tattoo's on his face, and wore red and black jumpsuit. He must've been in the KG.

"Yeah, illegally." Selena smiled. The man looked muscular and handsome, with an all white smile.

"My name's Erol. And you are...?"

"Uh, Selena. Nice to meet you. Are you racing today?"

"No. I just came to watch the newcomer's try-out. Never seen a female race before." He said, his tone puzzled.

"Oh. Well I've always wanted to race since I was little. My dad was sort of a big time racer back then." The word dad was hard for her to say. Ten years and she still could never get use to the fact that he was gone.

"Your _**dad**_ was_**the **_Blade Blackheart?" He asked amazed.

"Yep. The one and only. He taught me everything I need to know." She explained.

"_Class III races will begin soon. All racers get to your vehicles."_ The mechanical female voice beckoned over the loud speaker.

"Well I guess that's your cue. Good luck." Erol smiled.

"Thanks." She said, running towards the starting line. The race consisted up of nine people, and only six were to be accepted. A lot of the men looked a lot older and experienced than herself. She swallowed her fear that threaten to choke her. The light turned red, yellow, then green, and they were off. She tried her best to swerve amongst the competition. She picked up a speed boost and went faster. _"You can do this, Selena. You CAN do this."_ She thought as she sped up some more, being careful not to accelerate to much so she crashes. This was the final lap. She swerved and turned, avoiding all others. She was now in second. She saved the turbo for the straight-a-way so that she could blast this sucker and past him. She turned and the finish line was visible now and she boosted up and past the guy, putting her in first. The crowd cheered. The Baron was now in front of her, shaking her hand.

"Congratulations, miss uh..."

"Blackheart. Selena Blackheart." She smiled.

"Welcome to the racing team." He shook her hand, gave her a trophy, and walked away. Selena looked up and noticed Erol watching her from the stands. He waved and she waved back. Selena couldn't wait to tell her family the good news.


	2. The End Of All Things Decent

Selena was walking home when she felt something hit her in the back of the head. She was knocked out cold. The KG picked her up and carried her in the importune, the passenger: Baron Praxis.

"Come on boys. The future awaits." Baron said with an evil smirk.

"Where the hell is Selena?!" Selena's mother, Velvet, asked.

"I don't know mom. I'm sure she'll be back soon to tell us she made it on the race team," Torn grabbed his jacket. "And besides I have a job interview with the Baron and I can't be late."

"Oh that's wonderful my little gladiator." Velvet pinched his cheeks. Torn blushed because Gladiator used to be his nickname as a kid when he took the tubes from toilet paper and pretended to fight metal heads in his underwear.

"Mom! Lemme just go." Torn said embarrassed.

"Fine. Well, good luck." Velvet insisted. Torn kissed his mom on the cheek and ran out the door.

"Now tell me...Torn. What makes you think you have the raw material to be a KG?" The Baron asked thoughtfully.

"Well I am a hard worker, honest, I have an invariable and impressive fighting and shooting skills, and I am a leader." Torn said well-constructed.

"Ok. Good, good. When can you start?" He asked stroking his chin.

"Right away." Torn said firmly.

"Great. Well we definitely need a commander of the KG and you seem well-fit for the part."

"But..."

"You wouldn't be passing up an opportunity of a lifetime now would you?" The Baron asked.

"No, no, no. I'll do it." Torn reconsidered.

"Good. Follow me. I want you to meet your men." The Baron directed him. Torn walked a little behind Baron Praxis down the fluorescent hallway. A door opened and there stood fifteen men in a KG outfit.

"This is Louie, Matt, Nelson, T, Jason, Triple-X, Peter, Stewie, Chris, Greg, Gregory, Hamilton, SF., Forks, and Andrea." Torn stiffened at the name Andrea, he noticed it was a woman behind the big, bulky, red armor. She took off her helmet that let her blonde hair shake free. She had evergreen eyes and a pretty smile.

"Nice to meet you all. I am Torn and I will be your commander. The only way we are going to fight well is if we work as a team and be serious about it." Torn stated firmly.

"Oh don't worry, Torn. These neanderthals won't cause any trouble for you." Andrea smiled, her voice stern. "Oh, I am your co-commander. To make sure you don't screw up."

"Well we had better head out then." Torn said, almost yelling.

Selena woke up in a dinghy, dark, damp jail cell. She touched the back of her head and it felt warm. She noticed a lot of blood on her fingers. A KG arrived at the door of her cell.

"Wh-why am I here?" She stammered. The KG came in and locked the door behind her. He came up to her and stroked her black hair. He took off his mask to reveal the face of a very handsome man. She stared at his dark turquoise eyes and his luminescent white smile. "What are doing?" Selena asked calmly.

"Shhhh...This won't hurt a bit." He assured her. He took out a needle and stabbed it in her arm, temporarily paralyzing her from the neck down.

"Get off me!" She screamed. He smacked her.

"Shut the hell up bitch!" He yelled with authority. He kissed her neck and her stomach aggressively. Then he pulled down her pants.

"Stop please!" Selena begged to no avail. He slapped her again, this time gashing her lip. She tried not to cry or else he'd hit her again. All she could do was wait for him to finish taking advantage of her. After he got off her, the paralyzation wore off and she drug herself to a corner and rolled up into a ball crying.

"You practically asked for it...Slut!" He accused, walking out. She put her head on her knees, crying, and rocked herself to sleep. The one thing that helped her sleep was remembering that he mother, Blade, and Torn were safe.


	3. Four Years Later

Selena woke up, after a cold night. The way she had been for four years now. She was twenty-five years old now. The Baron had put her in jail because he believes she had special abilities and could be of use to the war. He tried to make a weapon out of her by exposing her to a deadly amount of red and dark eco. Selena felt like shit. Her skin felt cold. She threw up every night making her lose a deadly amount of weight. She used to weigh 130 pounds now at a dangerous 90. She tried her best to eat, but she felt she was going to die. She cried every night. She missed Torn, she missed her mother, but most of all she missed her little brother, Blade. She didn't like to sleep much either, for her dreams were consumed with fearful nightmares. Then he showed up. The man that had raped her four years ago. No, not a man. A pathetic shell of a man, not even worthy enough to call a boy. His name was Calvin.

"C'mon freak. Erol wants to see you." Calvin beckoned, his tone sounded as if he had been disturbed. Then that name popped into her head, Erol. Where did she hear that before? Then she remembered the races. The man she had seen at the races. Calvin grabbed Selena by the arm and dragged her out, her body limp.

They approached a room that was small and dark. There was Erol who awaited at the front. Calvin pushed Selena into the room and shut the door on his way out, leaving Erol and her alone.

"So, you're project darkfire?" Erol scoffed. Selena couldn't speak, just nodded. "Well, before I train you to kill metal heads you're going to need to put on some weight."

"Erol..." Selena's voice trailed.

"Yes?"

"Do you...do you remember me...At all...?" Selena looked as if she were about to cry.

"I've never met you!" He said, baffled.

"Th-the races. The Class III race tryouts...from four years ago...?" She reminded, hopeless. Erol stroked his chin thoughtfully, then it hit him.

"Wait a minute...Selena? Blackheart? Selena Blackheart?" He asked with incredulity. Selena nodded, a tear forming in her left eye. She quickly wiped it away. "Wh-what happened to you? For God sakes it looks like you haven't eaten in a millennia."

"I-I don't know what the fuck happened," She explained weakly. "I was going home and then I ended up here to be raped, tortured, experimented on, and torn apart again and again." Erol sighed and shook his head.

"This is your home now and the sooner you get that through your head, the sooner you will live better," Erol straightened up. "Now with all the red eco and dark eco I assume you should be a formidable foe to the metal heads. I am suppose to show you the reigns on your assignment, but first you need to gain at least twenty pounds."

"Food." Was all that Selena could mutter.

"You will be staying with me at my home so I can watch you and train you." Erol cautioned. "It's not going to be all fun and games though, you know." Selena jumped up and hugged him.

"Oh thank you! I have always wanted to be in a real home!" Selena gladly embraced him. He felt uncomfortable about this and pushed her off.

"Rule number one, personal spaces." Erol grumpily declared.

"Oh yeah, right. So do I get to see my mother?"

"No family contact. The Baron already told her that you were found dead outside the city walls. When your assignment is over, then feel free to do as you please." Erol said. Selena started to cry. "Oh and , rule number two..."

"Right, right... No crying." Selena guessed, reluctant.

"C'mon Andrea. Live. For you. For me." Torn pleaded as the battlefield grew heated. She had a gash in her stomach from a metal head.

"No can do, commander." Andrea coughed. After these past four years Torn and Andrea had grown a special bond and relationship. He loved her. After hearing about his sister's death, Andrea had comforted him the best she could.

"No I need you." Torn held her, a tear rolling down his face. She reached up and kissed him, deeply and passionately for about a minute.

"Torn I need you to heed my advice...Don't take orders all your life...make your own decisions...not have them made for you...life is corrupt. One day you'll understand...ok...? I love you Torn, you're so sweet...so...so" She died. Torn sat in agony for a while until he realized he was in the middle of a war.

"I love you too." He kissed his fingers to her lips, then he carried her. "Come on! Fall back!" Torn yelled. The metal heads were to powerful now. They all jumped in the Hellcat and flew to the palace.

"Okay...so this is where you'll be staying." Erol opened a door revealing a guest bedroom. Neatly cleaned, bed made, full bathroom. "There is a wardrobe of new clothes for you, so you know..."

"I get it. I am going to take a shower." Selena replied. She went into the bathroom and locked the door. She turned the shower on warm and jumped in, clothes and all. She felt so liberated, like anything was possible. She got out of the shower, nothing but a towel on and her hair dripping making the carpet damp. She went to the closet and seen there was a wide variety of nice clothes to pick from. She put on a long, silky blue dress to sleep in. She walked into the kitchen, the smell of dinner in the air. She noticed a place at the table was set for her. Yakow burgers. She was so hungry that when she first seen the burger she practically inhaled it.

"Somebody's hungry." Erol observed.

"The food they serve in the prison makes me yak." She faked a gag sound.

"Yeah, most of the prisoners deserve the crappy food." Erol mumbled.

"Well I'll see you in the morning. I'm beat. 'Night!" She ran into the bedroom. The bed was soft, comfy, and warm as she snuggled into the blanket for once her sleep was dreamless.


	4. Almost the Same

"The Baron sent me to take Andrea's place." A young woman stated reluctantly to Torn. It was a month since Andrea had died. He looked at the young female. About five foot nine or six foot. She had shoulder-length orange-reddish hair, unbridled green eyes, and tattoos which covered her face.

"I see." Torn barely looked at her. Lately he's been getting sick of the KG with all the orders he had to take and not to mention what he had to do for the Baron and that was pumping innocent bystanders full of dark eco and watch them suffocate on it. "What's your name?"

"Ashelin. I'm nineteen."

"Ok...well I'll introduce you to your new comrades." Torn said blankly. Torn walked where they were sitting, waiting for a mission. "Louie, T, Nelson, Matt, Triple-X, Peter, Stewie, SF, Forks, Hamilton, and Greg. A couple of our comrades have been lost over these years." The men all looked at Ashelin, their jaws to the floor.

"Hubba-hubba. Torn you got over Andrea pretty fast. Who's your girlfriend?" Triple-X said, boisterous. Torn looked at him with daggers.

"She's not my girlfriend, she is the new co-commander."

"Hey I thought I was going to be the new co-commander?" Nelson questioned.

"Not my decision." Torn stated quickly.

"Hey boss. We got metal head activity out in Dead Town." Hamilton spoke.

"Looks like the newbie gets some action." Triple-X said full of amusement.

"Ok the scale says you weigh a healthy one fifteen." Erol smiled. "Now the training begins."

"Oh boy." Selena rolled her eyes. She looked different than she had before. She had long blue-black hair that went down to her backside, her skin pale but exuberant, she had purple around her eye from limited sleep, and her eyes went gold with blue around the iris.

"We are going to go out to the pumping station where metal heads roam. We can test your skills on them."

"What?! I-I don't think I am ready to fight!" Selena shouted. Erol rolled his eyes.

"I am going to be your back up you baby, and besides you full of all that eco will take care of the metal heads for you." Erol sighed.

They entered the pumping station and it was dark and quiet. The moon was their only guiding light.

"Damn it, Erol. I have a bad feeling about this." Selena hyperventilated.

"Just follow me." Erol scoffed. Suddenly a metal head popped out and jumped on Selena. She struggled to get out. It bit her arm, gushing blood. She screamed in pain.

"SELENA!" Erol shouted. Selena got mad, she sounded like she was hyperventilating, but then some kind of explosion occurred. The metal head was in bits and pieces. Selena looked almost demon like. Her eyes black, her skin so pale it was purple, her hair the darkest blue, and her hands looked as if they were on fire. She had a low growl in her stomach attacking the other metal heads. Then she was herself. Erol stared wide-eyed.

"Your arm is bleeding, lets wrap that up."

"Can I come in?" Ashelin asked behind the door.

"Yeah sure." Torn said quietly. She silently opened the door. Torn sat on his bed contemplating a lot of things.

"Is there something wrong, Torn?" Ashelin asked sincerely.

"Well you look very sad. I mean I know how you feel losing somebody important to you," She took a deep breath. "My mother was killed...by...by my father."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Torn force away a tear.

"Yeah. He still hasn't gotten what he deserves. The Baron tries to control me in that _stupid_ palace." She emphasized the word stupid.

"Your father is the Baron?" Torn asked wide-eyed. Ashelin was silent as she shook her head. "That's terrible."

"Yeah he may be a terrible man, but he might have a way to eliminate all those metal heads for good."

"Yeah? Well I hope so."

"Yeah, well if you need to talk to anybody I'm here." She said placing a had on his lap. He looked into her eyes for a minute, then she got up and exited the room.

"Ouch." Selena winced as he put rubbing alcohol on her wound and wrapped it up.

"There we go. Now off to bed with you. You did good out there." Erol said lightly.

"OK mother." Selena said full of sarcasm. Erol chuckled menacingly.


	5. A New Lover Perhaps

Selena walked through the forest, she started to run. She panted and gasped for air. She tried to escape whatever was chasing her, but she tripped on a root of a tree. She skinned her knee and was oozing blood. She tried to get up but her foot was caught in the root. Then there was a little girl in front of her, it was Selena when she was younger. She looked innocent carrying her teddy bear. Selena started to cry. Then there was a man. The Baron. He took the younger version of Selena by the hair and chopped her head off.

"NOOOOOOO!" Selena woke up screaming. She sat up and wiped the beads of sweat that formed on her forehead. Erol came in the door.

"What!? What is it?!" He panicked, then he rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Let me guess, you had a nightmare." Selena shook her head.

"I'm sorry I woke you." She apologized. A tear rolled down her face. Erol suddenly felt remorse.

"I'm sorry. It's not like you can control what you dream of. I couldn't control my dreams when I lost my mother." Erol sighed.

"What happened?" Selena asked curiously.

"It was a day like any other. Sunny, not a cloud for miles. I was ten. My mom was taking me to school. We were almost there when we gotten into an accident. We had a head on collision. Turns out my mother was intoxicated. My father blamed me for her untimely death. He said it should have been me and not her. He said if she didn't have to take me to school then she would have still been alive," Erol's voice grew into a whisper. "He used to beat me every night when I came home from school until I turned eighteen. He pushed me down the stairs, beat me with his belt, pistol whipped me, kicked me, punched me, slapped me, and sometimes he would tie me up and leave me down the basement to starve and rot for days, maybe weeks at a time. He died of a heart attack when I turned eighteen, and when that bastard died I laughed. I watched him die. Its not until he died when I called the ambulance, but then at the funeral I cried...He would haunt my dreams and in my dreams he would call me useless and I was nothing. I mean even though he was dead he still found a way to kill my very being..." There was a long pause. "But that was a long time ago." His voice grew stern and cold.

"That sucks." Was all that Selena could mutter.

"Yeah? Well life does suck, but you get out of it what you put into it." Erol explained, as he walked out of the room, his motion more relevant with each step he took.

"Don't you want to go to the ball Ashelin?" Torn asked. The Baron was having a dance ball thing and all the guards could go and some of the more important citizens of Haven City were also invited. Ashelin and Torn had spent a lot of time together. They talked and over a month there friendship had blossomed into romance. Torn wasn't quick to fall in love with a woman so quickly, but to him, Ashelin was one of a kind. She shook her head.

"I just want to stay here...with you." Ashelin explained. Torn approached her and sat beside her.

"I can't argue with that." He smiled.

"Torn I love you, irrevocably and unconditionally."

"I do to honey." Torn kissed her lips. "You've really helped me see the light, and I will always be there for ya babe." Ashelin blushed and touched his face, caressing his cheek. Torn took her hand and kissed it lightly. Then she kissed him with passion. The kissing got deeper.

"Torn, I want you to be my first." Ashelin gasped. Torn almost jumped when she said this. "I was raped when I was sixteen and I have been emotionally scarred for sometime. Now I met someone I really want to make love with and not be forced to." Torn smiled.

"Are you sure this is what you want? Are you sure I'm what you want?" Torn whispered.

"I have never been more sure in my whole life, Torn." She kissed him. He kissed back.

Selena approached Erol, who had been lazily sitting on the sofa, looking half-dead from lack of sleep.

"Erol." Her voice was a mere whisper.

"Hm?" Erol replied.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything." Erol said.

"Well I...Have you ever wanted to...to end your life?" Selena asked hesitantly.

"What do mean?! You want to?!" Erol asked worried. He cocked his head in her direction.

"Sometimes I forget how easily a life can be ended, how easily I could end mine..." Her voice trailed. Erol stared at her intently. Selena sat beside him.

"Selena, I know that this whole experimentation thing can make you have doubts, but you have to get used to-" Selena cut him off.

"No! I am sick of you always defending Baron Praxis! He made me into a monster! He killed my innocence, my life, my sanity!" Selena retorted. Erol was speechless. Selena stared him in the eyes, but Erol looked away. Then he replied, his voice so quiet, it was nearly inaudible.

"He's done this to everyone..."

"I miss my family. My mom and my brothers." Selena cried.

"I don't miss my family."

"I-I can't...take this, Erol..." Selena cried heavily. She swallowed her spit that threatened to choke her. Erol stared at her and then broke his rule. He embraced her. His hug was warm to her. He rubbed and patted her back.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"Nobody is going to want me." Selena said, her voice muffled on his shoulder. Tears ran wildly down her face.

"I will." He declared. His eyes bore into her face as he held her chin and kissed her. She kissed him back. She gasped wildly when the kiss was over. She cried even more when she embraced him.

"I'm so scared." She whispered.

"I'll be here." Erol whispered back, his voice dripping with sincerity.


	6. Metal Heads!

Torn laid beside Ashelin in the bed. He smelled her hair, which smelled like vanilla. He kissed her forehead lightly. Her eyes slowly opened.

"Good morning." He smiled. His breath was warm on her face. Ashelin yawned.

"Good morning, sweetie." Her hand touched his face. He took her hand and kissed it lightly. Then he gently kissed her lips.

Erol was at the palace, discussing "things" with the Baron.

"I want you to take her out to destroy the metal heads. There's a nest right about here." He pointed at a map. Erol looked at him, disgusted.

"I don't think she should be doing this. It's dangerous, Baron." He explained. A low grumble formed in the Baron's throat.

"I don't care. I am this close to figuring out the secret of defeating the metal head army." He growled.

"Yes sir." Erol nodded, reluctant.

Erol stepped into the room where Selena had been waiting.

"We have to go." Erol said quickly.

"Let me guess, more metal heads?" Selena rolled her eyes.

"Wow, you hit it right on the money. Nothing get's past you." He said sarcastically. Selena playfully punched his arm.

They made it out to Haven forest. It was about sunset so things were eerie. Selena stepped carefully behind Erol.

"Be careful, Selena. I don't want you to get hurt." His voice full of authority but just the right amount of sincerity.

"Don't worry about me. I'm fine." Selena objected. Then a boulder fell, threatening to crush Selena.

"NO!" Erol shrieked. He dived and saved her. She looked into his eyes, passionately as he lay on top of her. A few seconds later Erol looked embarrassed as he hopped off her. "We had...better get going." Selena trudged along grudgingly not getting a kiss.

"Look out!" She cried. A seven foot tall metal head was about to kill Erol. Blood rushed to Selena's head as she huffed. She transformed again, throwing a fireball at the monstrosity. It was dead. But there were more and they came every which way. Erol had only his gun and his fighting skills, while Selena had about every advantage on her side. She growled a terrifying growl. It even scared Erol. Her claws lashed out, killing any metal head that dare threaten Erol or her, but she was more concerned about him than herself. Then all Selena could see was black...


	7. Hospital Bed

Selena awoke from the hospital bed with a screaming headache. She touched her temple which stung to her touch. She hissed in pain. She had a bandage around her head which annoyed her.

"Welcome back from the dead. You know you're lucky that your still alive." A nurse greeted her, writing something down on her clipboard. "Can you see straight?"

"I think." Selena mumbled.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" She held out two fingers.

"Two?" Selena guessed. The nurse nodded, writing more on the clipboard. Selena felt tired with all the morphine in her system now she felt like she was stoned. She had to get twenty stitches on her temple and she had broken three ribs on her right side. Erol came in the room, reluctant.

"Hi." He said quietly.

"Hi." Selena smiled back.

"So...how are you feeling?" Erol asked with concern. Selena motioned her body to sit up, but all she felt was a sharp pain in her ribs.

"Ugh...I feel high." She smiled a goofy smile.

"Wonderful." Erol said sarcastically.

"So...what happened?"

"The nest was destroyed, but that metal head got the better of you. I carried you all the way to the hospital. I thought you were dead with that blow to your temple I thought that would have killed you," He explained with wide eyes. "It knocked you into the rocks. You must have flown twenty, maybe thirty feet!"

"Lucky me." She stiffened. "Well you are not getting rid of me that easily."

"Well I hope not." He said.

"So what happens now?"

"We wait until you heal. The...Baron wants to make sure you stay strong for the next time." Erol sighed.

"What?! I was almost killed! Does my life mean nothing? Am I so meaningless that I have to risk my life again?" Selena said awestruck. Erol sighed.

"I know, but with the Baron, don't expect more vacations. He says if you fail then...well I'll tell you later..."

"Okay, I-I..." Selena said drifting off into a deep sleep. All drugged up, nothing could wake her, not even a hurricane.


	8. The unexpected becomes more unexpected

"I want my SON out of the KG, NOW!!" Torn's mother screamed at the Baron with full force and authority. Torn spied around the corner.

"I'm sorry Ms. Blackheart, but you know the rules. He drops out now then he is committing treason. It's a violation of the KG code. He would be indicted and would face a sever trial in court and would automatically be found guilty." The Baron calmly explained.

"I don't give a RATS ASS about the KG! He is my son and I am his mother, and we all have choices! Your JOB is to help us citizens, NOT DICTATE everyone!"

"Ms. Blackheart, your job is to quiet your voice and it certainly does not entail telling me what my job is," His voice rose a little out of anger then he gave her a wicked glare. "You know your ranting has gotten your husband killed. We'd HATE to see Torn get killed." Ms. Blackheart gasped.

"You wouldn't..."

"I would. If you wouldn't have made your husband quit, then we wouldn't have had to kill him. It's a shame...he was a good man." The Baron smiled with malevolence. Torn's mother stormed out of the room out of frustration. Torn blended in with the wall and tried to forget what he had seen...or heard.

"It's complicated, Selena. The Baron made you a weapon to defeat the metal heads, but you see if you fail...to him you are useless to him and must be...well let's just say the project will be...terminated." Erol explained to Selena, uneasily. Selena gasped.

"So all I am is...just a tool?" Selena said, holding back a tear.

"Do NOT worry, Selena. I will always protect you and ALWAYS be there for you. I will never give up on you." Erol's voice grew unstable and more weak with every word he conjured. Selena hugged him. It has been a month and he ribs were healing, they still hurt, but healing.

"Erol these past months have been awesome, but the eco in me is so unstable and I cannot control it. I have a feeling I am going to be terminated." She said reluctantly. Erol kissed her on the lips.

"Do not say that. I WON"T LET IT HAPPEN." His voice was stern. She took his face in her hands and kissed him deeper. He kissed back, then he pulled back and looked into her eyes. "I love you, Selena..." Selena almost choked on the air. The hair stood upon her neck and all the blood rushed to her face. _"He did it. He finally dropped the L-bomb! He loves me!"_ Selena screamed inside. She took in this moment for a minute, feeling the sensation, and taking it all in. This was the first time she has ever been in love and the last. She wanted this moment to last forever.

"I love you to, Erol..." She finally replied. She eagerly kissed his lips. She pulled back, a tear in her right eye. Erol seen it and quickly wiped it away.

"I have been wanting to ask you this, Selena. I didn't know when to do it, but here it goes..." He took a deep breath. He went to his knees holding her hands. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring box. "Selena Aero Blackheart...I will love you irrevocably and unconditionally forever and ever. Long after this world dies...After the day our hearts beat and we meet in heaven I will love you. Death cannot do us part...will you marry me?" Erol smiled a little nervously. Selena bit her fingernails a little nervously, but as soon as she looked at him, all her fears ceased to exist.

"I will." She whispered and then kissed him. He had kissed her back more passionately than before. The kissing got more deeper every second. Selena felt as though she were lighter than air. They walked into the bedroom and Erol laid on top her kissing her more deeply than before. "I have never done this before, Erol." Selena said calmly.

"Neither have I." He said, kissing her again.

"Ashelin!" Torn called. She turned so quickly, it could have given her whiplash.

"Hm?" She smiled up at him.

"What is up with your father telling my mother that she is inadvertently the reason for my father's death?" Torn questioned, putting both hands on his hips. Ashelin's face turned into a frown and grew reluctant to hear the question. She closed her eyes and shook his head.

"I'm sorry Torn. I've wanted to tell you for so long...but..." Ashelin paused to find a menacing glare from Torn.

"You've known, but you never told me." His voice was silent but threatening. Ashelin choked on her saliva, and she was speechless. "You know what? Don't even bother." He said evilly, walking away...

Selena woke up to find Erol had left. She was a bit confused. She walked out into the kitchen to find a not from Erol.

**My Dear Selena**,

**I went down to the palace to talk to the Baron. Do not worry, I will be back soon. Just wanted to talk to me about some things going on. No need to worry, will explain later. Love you times infinity...**

Love,

Erol.

**Erol wrote it in perfect cursive, but Selena knew there was something wrong when the letters were so dark. It meant he was worried about something. Selena got dressed and headed to the palace. **

!!


	9. When Happiness Takes A Wrong Turn

"So you asked her to marry you?" The Baron asked.

"Y-yes Baron. I've done what you asked." Erol stammered.

"Good. The plan is coming together." The Baron said evilly. Selena heard everything. She wanted to break down and cry. She never felt so...so...used and so stupid and gullible in her life. She fought back tears. She had thought that Erol really loved her, but she should have known he was just using her to make the Baron happy and also used her so he could get some. Tears now ran wildly down her face. Suddenly The Baron and Erol had noticed her, and Erol went red.

"Uh...uh...Selena? This isn't...What you heard...I mean..."

"Fuck off!" She screamed, throwing the expensive ring in his face. She ran as fast as she could away from that horrible place. The man that said he loved her, the man that was there for her, the man that had taken her virginity, was all a phony.

"Guards! Stop that woman!" The Baron commanded.

_"Shit! Shit! O fuck! What am I going to do?!"_ Selena thought to herself. They were on her tail until she found a door. Unlocked. She quickly bolted herself in the room. The florescent lighting killed her eyes as the tears ran down. Her eyes stung with the intensity of a broken heart. She sniveled into her jacket.

"We lost her..." She heard a guard say. Finally she was alone.

"Selena?" A man asked. Selena didn't want to look up, but she recognized that voice it sounded like...

"Torn?!...Torn it is you!" Selena hopped up and ceased her crying.

"Oh. My. God. Selena?! Is it...is it really you?" Torn said hugging her as he kissed the top of her head.

"Yes. I wasn't really dead, Torn! They lied to you! I am alive, but they pumped me full of dark and red eco." Selena said reluctantly.

"They what?! I'll kill them!" Torn replied, anger dripping in his voice. "I knew that the KG was corrupt. Did you know that the Baron killed our dad himself?"

"What?! How is that...?"

"Mom. She didn't mean it. The Baron did it out of spite. I am quitting as the KG commander, but I have to sneak off or they'll kill me." Torn whispered.

"Treason?" Selena guessed. Torn motioned his head up and down, his eyes closed.

"Come on, we can go to mom's house." Torn directed. Selena shook her head, finally she would see her mother again...

"Mom!" Torn called as he opened the door. Ms. Blackheart, dropped the pan she was holding out of shock.

"My baby's alive!" She cried as she embraced Selena.

"Oh mom!" She said, resting her face on her mother's shoulder.

"Selena?! Selena!" Blade yelled. Blade's voice was a little different, he was fourteen years old now. He had chin-length shaggy brown hair, stood at '5"7", and still had those same child-like exuberant eyes. He was a handsome young man. Selena quickly hugged him and kissed his face. She was so happy to see he was healthy and out of harms way. _Knock, knock, knock._ The door beckoned.

"I wonder who that could be?" Ms. Blackheart questioned. She looked through the peephole to see three very large KG and Baron. She gasped.

"What is it mom?" Torn asked.

"KG..." Selena guessed reluctantly.

"You three kids go in the backroom. I'll handle this."

"No mom, I will." Torn calmly protested.

"I said now!" Her voice raised with authority. It was almost venomous. Torn, Selena, and Blade quickly did what their mother told them to do. They went in the room and watched through the door crack.

"Good morning Baron. Lovely day isn't it?" She said, her voice like silk.

"Cut the bullshit, Ms. Blackheart. You know what we want..." His voice stung with acid. Ms. Blackheart shook her head in confusion.

"I don't have the slightest clue of what you are talking about." She replied dumbfounded. The three KG circled around her. The Baron grabbed her by the collar of her shirt.

"Don't. Play coy...WITH US!" His voiced boomed. A tear ran down Selena's face as she witnessed this in horror.

"I don't know where the kids are. They went into town." Her voice grew more stern.

"Liar!"

"How dare you accuse me of such outrage!"

"You know this city has a strict no-liar policy. How you managed to survive just makes me wonder. And if lying is genetic, then your family is THE BIGGEST LIARS I KNOW!" he accused as he yelled in her face.

"I raised my family good." She defended.

"Oh really, is that why you have them live in a lie. Telling them that their father was killed by metal heads, eh?" The Baron questioned. There was a long pause.

"I have not told them a lot of things, but I can assure you I am more _honorable_ then_ you._"

"Oh well that's a shame. You, such a beautiful woman wouldn't marry me. Oh well, I guess I'll be going now, but when I am gone say hi to Mr. Blackheart for me will you?" The Baron said, his tone more deadly than ten cobras put together and his strike more powerful. Her eyes widened in horror. The biggest KG took out a knife and stabbed her from behind. She slipped to the floor. Lifeless. Then they walked away and out of the house.

Selena went into shock.

"Selena! Come on we have to move." Torn instructed.

"I want mom, Torn. I want mom." She said finally breaking down and crying. The tears just kept coming down as natural as rain fell from the sky.

"We have to go, Selena, or else." Blade said, sadness in his voice. Torn carried Selena as they snuck out of the window, leaving their sanity and their mother's lifeless corpse...behind.


	10. Guess what's on its way?

Selena, Torn, and Blade made their way to a back alley, inconspicuously. With what they had witnessed, they were speechless. A suffocating silence hung above them like their own personal storm cloud. They walked behind there until they found a door with a symbol on it. It opened. They sat there, stiff, for what felt like forever, until Torn made the first step inside. It was small and cozy with a couple bunk beds.

"Hello?" Torn's voice questioned apprehensively. Blade and Selena felt uncomfortable, never seeing their brother this scared.

"What!" They heard someone growl. "Who dare enter the underground!" The voice boomed. Selena flinched at how angry the voice sounded. Then a little man appeared in front of them with an impatient glance. "Well...?" The man asked.

"Um...Sorry to bug you, but my sister and my brother, and I need a place to stay. The Baron killed our mom and is now on the hunt to kill us." Torn's eyes were consumed with hopelessness.

"The Baron did what?! He is always up to no good. That is why we have the underground, a small but differentiating force that fights against the Baron to expose him for what he really is, scum. A tyrant. A coward." He paused stroking his beard. He was about five foot or four foot nine and he looked a sickly green. He had glasses that made his eyes seem to bug out and his hair was white. On his head held a log with a nest that contained an egg. "You are only allowed to stay if, IF, you join the underground." Selena, Torn, and Blade exchanged approving glances and nodded in unison.

"Ok old man, you got yourself a deal." Torn said with a cocky attitude, as usual.

"Any signs of them yet?" The Baron asked Erol.

"Not yet, Praxis. But we are keeping a very sharp eye on them." Erol said as sadness consumed his voice. As soon as Torn left in charge of the command, Erol was to resume himself as commander of the KG. Believe it or not, He really did love Selena, and thought of the Baron's request as a way to speed things up. The reason why the Baron wanted them to get married was because offspring. He assumed that their children would be powerful, more powerful than both of them together, and more lethal. Now that she was gone and obviously, never coming back, he tried to go on his life as if she never existed. (Who's he kidding.) It has been two weeks since they were last seen, and they were the very first on the Baron's list. Even though Erol tried to forget about her, he wanted to find her and hide her. He didn't care what happened to her two brother's, as long as Selena was safe in his arms in secrecy.

"Here drink some water, Selena. It might take down your fever." Samos the Sage offered. He was the little green guy, or also known as the shadow. She retched in the bucket once more, her face looking as green as Samos. She took the water and chugged it.

"Thanks." She gasped. She had no idea why she was sick. She had never gotten this sick in her life. "Where's Torn and Blade?" She clutched her stomach.

"Torn is out fighting some metal heads on the west side and your brother, I sent him out to get a special herb plant that might help you, dear." He said, patting her head. Ever since Selena had been here, he treated her like she was his daughter. She felt good having a father figure around. "Do you want..."

"Hold that thought..." She interrupted, once again grabbing the bucket and puking her guts out. She groaned in agony. "How much more do I have to take. I feel like I am dying."

"Hopefully Blade can get the flower and I can extract the potent herbs that may help you, hon." Samos explained.

"Yeah well he..." She was interrupted by the door sliding open. It was Blade with the flower he had asked for.

"Got it." He smiled a cocky smile just like Torn. Selena couldn't help but snicker.

"I'll take it and see what I can do with it." Samos said, walking away.

"How are you feeling, sis?" Blade asked Selena. Selena replied by throwing up in the bucket...again. She coughed.

"Fine." She said sarcastically.

"It shows." He said smiling a 'I-hope-you-get-better- smile-and-you're-not-fooling- anybody-cause-I-know-you-feel-like-shit' smile. He reached in his pocket and pulled out some pills. "Went to the store and bought you a Tylenol. Its your every pain reliever." He said with a hint of sorrow, that is what their mother always used to say to him.

"Thanks. You know The Shadow does not allow medication because he is the medication." She warned as she swallowed the two pills. Blade raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah, a crazy pill if you ask me." He chuckled. He was joking. He knew that Samos was an extremely good guy, that is unless you piss him off. Then he pulled out another pill. "Here. I got some Midol too. It helps from bloating, fatigue, cramps, and abdominal pain." He said in a woman like voice.

"Oh no." Selena whispered.

"Oh yes!" He joked, but by her expression she was definitely not joking. "What is it?"

"I'm late!" She cried. "I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!"

"Late for what? Is there a party or something?" Blade asked quite dumbfounded.

"No I'm _late._" She said emphasizing the late.

"Huh? I'm...not following you." He said, feeling left out. She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"I am late for my period..." She paused waiting for him to continue.

"Yeah...so..." He asked in the 'what's-the-big-deal' tone.

"Wow, mom didn't even have that conversation with you?" She paused. "When a woman is late for her period it usually means that she is pregnant..."

"Oh my God! Who knocked you up?" He said with a bit of humor and a lot of worry.

"Never mind that right now. All I need to do is find Samos and tell him the reason why I am so sick..." Selena grabbed her stomach and felt the tiniest kick and she jumped a little.

"What are you going to do?" He asked, hazy.

"I think I am going to 'get rid of it'." She suggested. They both stood there in silence, not knowing what is going to happen.


	11. Arolena

**Chapter 11: Selena**Two months had flown by and It looked like I was ready to give birth at any second. Like if you poked me I would pop open like a water balloon. I had decided not to get rid of the baby, even though half of it was Erol, but I know that I would be a good mother. I wanted a family. To recreate a family, like I used to have. Torn is a little furious with me for having lost my virginity to Erol. It was not my fault he had turned out to be so...so...evil, but then the last time I had seen his face made me wonder. At that very moment when he had seen me his face looked heartbroken when I threw the ring at his face. He looked sincere. It just confused me even more to think about it. The Sage told me that the baby was growing at an enormous rate. I can thank the eco inside of me for that one. He said the baby was strong and had a deep aura of red and dark eco, but he had also said that he could not feel no evil in the child. That was good. So I guess the typical nine month period I don't have to go through.

Life was tough. I was too different to live amongst the normal people. Even with Torn and Blade, I didn't feel...connected, I guess you could say. The Baron had stopped looking for us, so we could actually not hide that often, but we still took precaution. We only went out at night, unless an emergency. I sat on the bunk bed I had been offered. Not the most comfortable thing in the world, but I needed to sit. I wanted to sleep, but my stomach growled in protest.

"Hungry?" Samos asked a bit concerned. I wrinkled my eyebrows and shrugged. He was stirring something in a cauldron-looking thing. It smelled a bit funky and looked green. The smell made my face turn a sickly green. He took a ladle and scooped some in a bowl. He walked towards me. "Here. It's made of some herbs and spices. It will make you feel better and it's healthy. Try it." He insisted, his eyes were pleading. Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt me to try it...

"Thank you." I said politely. I held the bowl up to my nose and wrinkled it. I took a spoonful and swallowed it. Not as bad as it tasted. I started liking it with each bite I took. Before you knew it the bowl was gone, and I was full.

"Another?"

"No thanks, I'm full." I said in a light voice. Just then Torn walked through the door. To tell you the truth, we haven't gotten along since I found out I was pregnant. He tried his best to acknowledge me, but he didn't do it well. He wanted me so much to get rid of the baby, but I protested against it telling him I want to be a mother. He called my baby 'it' or things like 'the little abomination.' He had been fighting so much...and I have been contributing nothing of my own. I felt useless, like a dead horse.

"Hey Selena." He said sourly. I made a face. Then Blade walked in. Blade had always been comforting and always there when I needed him. He was so innocent. He was only fourteen years old and looked the age of sixteen. He was always too sweet to me. We've both helped each other over our mother's death. It was tragic. Fearful. Frightening. Painful. Dreadful. Everything...It was like everything passing before my very eyes, stunning me. Like a bright light shrinks your pupils and then you convulse. It's an emotion that no one can bear to withstand.

Blade waved at me, while Torn, Samos, and him were talking. I set my head back on the hard pillow. I then drifted to sleep.

I was staring at the bucket. People whispered. Many things to me. Unintelligible things. I looked at the bucket and ran for it and threw up blood. I woke up in a fright. That dream was so vivid and detailed, I thought it was real. It was pitch black.

"Ow. Ow. OW!" I screamed. My breath quickened. The lights turned on, blinding me.

"What? What is it, Selena?" Blade asked as he ran towards me.

"I think I am going into labor!" I screamed. This was just perfect. Samos wasn't even here. And just when I thought luck had run out, Samos ran threw those doors.

"I had a strange feeling that you were giving birth." He said calmly, like it was easy to blow off.

"Just help me!" I winced. It hurt. The pain. The next thing I remember is seeing nothing but blackness.

I woke up hours later. Was all that a bad dream? I touched my stomach when it felt flatter than normal. I gasped.

"Are you awake?" Samos asked. He held something. My baby? It moved in his arms.

"Congrats sis, it's a girl." Blade beamed. I smiled as the abay was handed to me. She was _gorgeous_. She had beautiful blue eyes and a brown-orangish hair. She was beautiful.

"She has your eyes." Torn commented in a nice manner. Maybe he wasn't mad anymore.

"What are you going to name it?" Blade asked impatiently.

"Give her some time, she had a rough night." Samos chided. I kissed her forehead and hugged her. I am so glad I kept it. She is mine. All mine, and nobody can take her from me. I thought about the name and I looked in her blue eyes and I seen her and I seen Erol in her eyes. The name instantly popped in my head.

"Arolena," I said. "Her name is Arolena."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**I didn't feel like writing it for nine months so I decided to speed up the birth.**

**There is more to come from this story so stick around.**

**Review Please!!**


	12. Life Sure is full of surprises

**Chapter 12: Erol**

It always feels like something is missing. Everyday I wake up it's the same thing. I have responsibilities. Being a commander of a pathetic KG. They're never on time and always so petulant. I was too good for this. I was so bitter. The one person I only loved: Selena. She was the air I breathed. Now she was gone the only thing that fills these lungs is a toxic poison. It gets hard to breathe. We stopped looking for her. I was determined to look for her. The Baron had deterred me. I had a choice I had to make to myself: Find Selena and run away with her and leave everything behind or keep my responsibilities. I chose number two. I can't be shrouded in love. It was too distracting to my work, but there is a part of me which screamed her name every minute. I can't ignore it, but I could damn well try to.

I felt like a shell. Just a shell. Like when you kill a turtle and take him out all you have is a shell. Me being the shell, and my soul is the turtle. What was the point of living such a feeble existence?

I walked through town because it was my day off. Nothing out of the ordinary. Even if I am taking a break I still have to be on patrol which sucked. I hate the Baron, but I respect him. Why? Even my brain couldn't respond to that one. For how he ruined my relationship with Selena. Three months since I had seen her face. The shock, and horror, and disbelief in her face, twisted in agony. Why did _I_ always have to be the bad guy? For some reason doing my job automatically makes me the bad guy, and having a slight temper issue to. And then there's my bossiness, and my inability to enjoy anything worth enjoying. But my flaws are indefinite.

I looked at the fruit stand to see an old lady handing a fruit out to a woman and her baby. The woman had long black-bluish hair and...Selena? No it couldn't be her. Right? The woman left and I followed, until there was a quiet alleyway. I walked silently to her backside and turned her around with full force. She gasped.

"Erol?" Her eyes peered on me. Questioning. I looked into her eyes, but I did not see hate, just shock and if I am not mistaken a little bit of affection. Serendipity found me as I stared back into her eyes with more of the affection than she put in.

"Selena." I whispered.

"I have been waiting for you, Erol. There is something that belongs to you." She said gladly.

"What?" I said confused. The only thing that she had took from me was my heart. No. That had been lost long ago. She showed me the baby. A beautiful healthy girl. Blue eyes, brown-red hair, her mother's dimples, and that smile. But wait. Me...a father?

"I named her Arolena because both me and you combine to make her. Erol and Selena..." She lamented. Arolena. That's a beautiful name.

"Can I hold her?" I asked.

"Sure." She said quietly. She grabbed my nose and giggled. I hugged her. " I have to go..." She took the baby back, practically snatching her from me. No. She cannot leave. There's so much...

"Wait. I have to explain to you Selena. About what had happened..." She looked thoughtfully into my eyes.

"Your place at eight." She said sternly and walked away. So I had to wait until eight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She sat at the table. She left the baby at her place. Her gaze on me had become apparent.

"Erol? Why did you break my heart?" She said with grief.

"I never meant to. I still love you and I always have. The Baron told me to marry you."

"So he had to ask?" Her tone grew accusing.

"No, no. Selena my love, I sought this as an opportunity. I loved you from the first time I saw you. There was a connection, an aura around you that I-I can't explain. I wanted to have a family with you. I wanted to watch you give birth to my-our child...So much lost," I paused, taking a sip of my wine. "I am not sure about a lot of things, but I am sure of this...I loved you Selena...Still do. I mean I could understand why you wouldn't want me back, but I at least want to be there for our child." She looked thoughtful and nodded her head. She grabbed my hand from across the table.

"You can be there for Arolena...with me." Her eyes grew with passion. I could see in her eyes that my wary expression seemed to light up light a full moon in a dark sky.

"I will." I assured her, but it seemed like she had already been assured. I took her face in my hands and kissed her ever so gently. Then she kissed me back with more force and then I did to. Our breathing became more heavier and apparent. I didn't need any air when I had Selena. We started stripping each other of our clothes and one thing led to another...

We seemed to complete each other. Every kiss and every breath we took. She was the only one I want to make love with because it felt so right and it never seemed awkward. We slept together in each others arms. Her hair smelled terrific, like all sorts of flowers. It felt so soft and silky smooth. Her skin always felt so soft like lavender. Her eyes opened ever so slightly and I kissed her forehead.

"Mm...Good morning Erol." She smiled at me. I kissed her mouth.

"Mornin' sweetie." I said as happy as I had never been. My life had always been filled with so much grief, and now I feel like I am weightless. I feel like I could get lost with just a gentle breeze.

"Love you." She said as simple as she could.

"I love you to." I said kissing her again my throat making a low moan. "Hungry?"

"Famished." She replied.

I cooked bacon and eggs as she took a shower. She came out with a towel on and her wet black hair cascading over and around her shoulders. I couldn't help my jaw dropping. She approached me and closed my mouth and chuckled. I laughed with her as she kissed me. I filled our plates and we ate. Ate in silence, but not an uncomfortable silence, but a calming silence, shrouded with certainty.

"So shall I escort you back to your place?" I asked.

"No," She replied almost instantly. "I mean I can bring the baby here and we can live here and be happy. I mean you know my brother would _never_ allow me to be here with you..."

"Yes, of course. Get the baby and meet me in town at the Hip Hog Heaven Saloon."

"Ok, Erol. I just have to get dressed."

"I can help..." I said with a smile and she laughed.


	13. When I get Angry

**Chapter 13: Selena**I entered the Underground quietly. I couldn't stay here anymore and I had to make my departure silent and unnoticed. The baby was in its crib and Samos was sleeping by her. I took the baby as quietly as I could.

"What are you doing?" I heard someone's gruff voice ask. It was Torn, his eyes giving me a menacing glare.

"Torn. I have to leave. Erol and I..."

"Should never have been together in the first place to create that _thing_." He said sternly.

"What on earth are you talking about. I am in love with him and he is in love with me. And this thing is my baby, and her name is Arolena." I said with authority.

"It is my responsibility to make sure you do what is best for you." he lamented. I walked toward him and hugged him.

"I know, but this is what is best for me, Torn, and I want you to respect that. Erol is not such a bad guy and he is her father." I explained. His face softened.

"You always had been smart, Selena. I love you and I respect your decision, even if I don't agree with it. You are an adult, so be free... Will...will you visit?"

"Of course I will. Tell everyone I love them." I said pecking him on the cheek and he smiled.

"I will, and be careful." He prodded. I nodded.

"I can hold my own." I said walking out, a tear forming in my eye.

I entered the Hip Hog and there I seen Erol. He waved to my direction. I sat down beside him in a booth.

"She looks like she is getting so big..." Erol's eyes widened.

"Yeah well with the Dark and red Eco it is making her body grow faster. Samo-The doctor said that in sixteen months she will have grown to the age of sixteen years and then she slows her growing. So only about three months and she is out of diapers." I said relieved.

"Well...that's...strange, but at least she'll live." Erol said.

"Yeah well what are we doing here?" I asked, the baby nudging in my arms.

"Just...uh...business. Let's go home now." He said, escorting me out of the door.

"Erol!" We heard a man yell. We turned around to find none other than the infamous Krew. Large as life itself. In Haven, Krew used to be a heavy weight champion wrestler, but as soon as he picked up the fork, down went his career. His life did a 360 as he became so obsessed with money, weapons, and power, that he became one of the biggest crime lords ever.

"What!" Erol asked, a bit annoyed.

"Where's my money?" Erol reached into his pocket pulling out a money clip and throwing it where Krew caught it. He eyed the money, then Erol, me, and the baby. Then he floated away. We walked out.

"Are you one of Krew's hitman too?" I asked holding the baby tightly in my arm.

"No," He answered quickly. "The Baron sends me to help him. He has ties to that...grotesque man and for what reason I don't even know." I laughed at the word grotesque. All the names I thought of that man, and not once had I come up with a word such as grotesque. "Oh shit..." His voice seemed to be coated in a warning.

"What..." I stopped to see the KG not more than ten feet way from me. I heard one of them say 'yes that's her and a child...' or 'get her.'

"Run, Selena. I will try to stop them. Meet me at our house." His voice so low I was the only one to hear him. I hid behind an alleyway so I could see what the hell was going on. Erol walked up to them.

"Morning boys...you know you really don't have to chase her down. We called off the search." Erol commanded.

"No can do boss," One spoke up. "The Baron said either kill her or bring her to him. No questions asked."

"What?! I am the authority around you little numskulls!" His voice raised in anger.

"Sorry. The Baron has more authority than you do, Erol." He made his point as he pushed Erol aside. I ran. Ran as fast as I could, but my legs got so tired, but thank God the red eco made them stronger to carry me on. I stopped when they had me surrounded. Shit! One turned on a screen, communicating with the Baron.

"Yes we got her, and she has a child."

"Whose child?"

"I am guessing it's her's boss." There was a long pause.

"Hmm. You know what? Bring the child to me and as for Selena...kill her." My eyes widened. They knocked me down and took my baby. They hit me in my throat and I tried to call Arolena, but no sound escaped my mouth. One took my baby and took off in the zoomer.

So there I was...on the ground. I gun to my face going down the side of my neck. It was cold and made me shiver. I wanted to cry, but my tear ducts were dry. I wanted to scream, but I was inaudible at the moment. I got mad and then...it looked like I had an electric flow. It was dark blue and red. They all stared at me funny and then they got shocked. Before I knew it I lunged off from the ground and knocked the one with the gun to the ground. I was covered in blood. Not mine, his. His body was lifeless on the pavement. People were running away and screaming for help. I was livid. Some KG had got away, but the rest I killed. I'm not going to lie. It felt good. Revenge was good. With the punch I hit them with, they should be feeling it for weeks...


	14. My Heart In a Blender

**Chapter 14: Erol**

She came in covered in blood and told me what had happened. I had already gotten the call from the Baron. He said that he would be using this baby as a test subject to dark eco experiments.

"No! No, Erol! They cannot do that to her or she will die!"

"What are you talking about?" I asked in a calm voice.

"She has too much eco in her system. Exposed to just the right amount and she is dead. Her body is too young anyways to respond to it quick enough. I am amazed that she is alive at all!" Selena gasped.

"We _will_ get her back. Trust me, Selena. I won't fail you again..." I lamented. She wrapped her arms around me and sniffled.

"I just want a normal life. I never intended for these things to happen..." She looked up at me.

"No one intends for these things. We're just rolling with the punches and we're getting back up." I comforted as I wiped away a tear glob. I kissed her forehead and held her fragile face in my hand. "The only problem is getting the baby back now."

"Well can't you just get her?"

"Selena, I wish it were that easy. Be reasonable. We have to do this the hard way." My eyes narrowed.

"I will sneak in and get her." Hope shined on her face, but the smile instantly disappeared as soon as I shook my head.

"That's too easy to. The jail cells are hard to get into. It's a suicide mission...I'm sorry to say this but I've deducted no way of getting her back..." My voice barely audible.

Her bottom lip quivered. "How...? W-...?" Her shoulder's slumped as she cried. She practically cried a river. Her chest heaved up and down. Her face buried on my shoulder. I tried my best to comfort her, but she could not be consoled.

The next day I woke up and my shirt was wet with salty tears. I reached for Selena, but all I got was a pillow.

"Selena?" I called.

No answer.

"Selena?" I beckoned again.

Still no answer. I walked around the house to find that she was gone, all I got was a note.

****

Dear Erol,

I have left to sneak in the palace to get our baby back. I know you might think it's ridiculous, but she is our's and I will fight to the death for her. I love you, Erol, and if I don't make it do not be hard on yourself. I'd rather die for a cause, rather than wait for the KG to kill me themselves. No matter what you think, you cannot stop the Baron. I love you.

Goodbyt, Erol. I'm yours for eternity...

Love,

Selena Aero Blackheart

Fury raced through me. She was practically committing suicide. I fled outside and went on my zoomer. I was headed for the palace.

I was at the palace and I stormed in like a hurricane. I ran to the Baron.

"Ahh...Erol. Won't you come in, and we have a visitor." The Baron said menacingly. I frantically looked to find her bound and gagged. "Now WHERE IS THE BABY!?" he yelled as he ripped the tape of her mouth. She spat in his face.

"Fuck off! Fuck you!" She tried to transform, but she got zapped to cease her to transform. He wiped his face off with disgust. He snapped his finger's to me.

"You. Erol. Kill her."

"Kill her...?"

"What? Don't tell me you have gone soft...Secret love affair perhaps?"

"N-no...It's just all the time I had spent with her she...I cannot kill her." I said with authority. The Baron rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Oh well, Selena...I guess you could have been more." He quickly turned towards her and shot her and she fell. My heart stopped...


	15. The End or The Beginning?

**Chapter** **15:Torn **

"And that is how Selena Aero Blackheart, died that very dreadful day..." I forced back a

a tear. "But I know she wouldn't want us to be saddened as it was for a good cause, something worth dying for...I know it is an ear full, but we have to take into consideration how are life is in danger, everyday." I stepped away from my fellow Underground members. As I walked by, they patted me on the back, their heads hung low. Since the Baron refused to have a funeral, we had our own memorial service, and I told that son of a bitch, Erol, that if he showed his face near me that I'd rip his fucking throat out. Pardon my french. Rough week. I walked into outside, only to find the sun was masked by the clouds. A raindrop fell on my cheek, searing into my face. Samos stepped out and greeted me.

"How are you Torn?" He asked with good intentions. I looked at him thoughtfully and looked away. After a few moments, I responded.

"Not so good, Samos. She's dead...After all these years..." My voice trailed off.

"She didn't die in vain. She had a purpose, and that was to spread her message, and that's what she did. That is what she would have wanted, Torn. Why, she's not dead at all!" He said jovially.

"How so?" My voice blatant**.**"Death is not the end my friend, but a new beginning, and somewhere out there is her child. I know she gave it to the right person. The child is a part of her..."

"A part of Erol." My teeth clenched together.

"Torn, she loved him whether you liked it or not. So you think he is bad, but you have to see the good in everyone, Torn. He had good intentions to marry your sister and raise a family." He explained.

"No, that's not the point! He should have stood up for her, he should have done something, anything! Just ANYTHING!!" I screamed until I broke down. My eyes watered and my cries were silent, but heaved my chest with the power within. Samos patted my back.

"We all lose people and we all have regrets. Erol is going to regret this for the rest of his natural born life, Torn. He just lost the very being he loved and probably the only person he loved." He tried to comfort me. I wiped off my eyes.

"I am going to take a walk," I paused. "And thanks, Samos."

"Anytime." He said walking back inside.

The town seemed quiet. All who I've known and seen looked at me full of sadness.Then I seen her. Ashelin. I didn't glare at her, so she felt that I was approachable. She walked up to me.

"Hey, Torn. Sorry about..."

"It's okay. It's not your fault...Sorry about being pissed at you...probably when I shouldn't have."

"Apology accepted, but I should have told you..." There was an awkward silence as I stared into her big green eyes. She still smelled the same. Like herself. I missed her, but it was kind of awkward. She smiled at me and I smiled back and I hugged her. It felt so good to hug someone again. No. It felt so good to hug her again, but I don't think it could ever be the same between me and Ashelin. There was still love. Definitely love, but still we have our personal demons. I am pissed, but just less pissed around her. She was so warm to my abnormally cold body. We pulled away from each other and there was a tear forming in her left eye. I quickly wiped it away. She sniffled and put my hand to her face.

"I kinda wish it were the same...our relationship I mean..." She said on the verge of tears.

"In time. There's enough time for both of us, but I will always love you." I soothed her doubts over. She smiled and her eyes glistened with life. I leaned forward and kissed her and she kissed back, pushing our doubts away and not caring who is watching. We were in the moment. The world seemed to spin as we stood still. A moment in time. We pulled back and smiled at each other. Awkwardness gone. I seemed to be at peace with my demons...for now.

"Just to warn you, my father is looking for you. I can try my best to protect you from him, but it's tricky."

"What about Erol?" I said his name with a snarl.

"Eh...I don't think he will be bothering you for awhile. He's more of a drone for the Baron now, doing whatever he says. It's sickening how the Baron treats him..."

"We'll never survive this town being refugees," I paused and looked at her. "All we need is a hero to save us from this hell hole..." Suddenly something flew from the sky, and I am pretty sure I heard people screaming, then a huge crash occurred.

Little did I know what the future awaited as I looked into Ashelin's eyes, and I felt whole...for now anyways.


End file.
